A sick lil redbird
by shinichylde
Summary: Fluff for rubtian!  A sick Jason Todd ends up needing a hand from a surprise guest.


Fluff for rubitan

Fluffly Jason/Dick for rubitan!

PG I suppose

Okay I know its not really slashish or lemon but its cute fluffy and theres love there! =D See see!

Inside a shabby apartment there was a low groan from under a thick pile of blankets on the couch, the living room being the warmers part of the home at the moment. Jason was truly not pleased with himself, after staying out in the middle of a storm and getting drenched. Jason Todd, the Red hood and former second Robin, was sick. Yes, he was sick, chilled, sore and hating how just as he started to fall asleep he would start to cough and hack.

"ugh…" he rolled over onto his side, pushing damp strands of hair from his face "Great…fever now" he breathed out, not hearing the sound of a window click open in the other room nor did he hear the sound of someone making thier way into the living room until a figure was leaning over the back of the couch.

Green eyes snapped open to look up at the intruder before he tried to let out a growl, only to start coughing. A black glove brushed Jasons hair back, the blue fingerstripes contrasting with the dark hair "So you are sick…" Nightwing mused, looking down at him lightly.

"F-fuck, *Cough* O-off" Jason tried to move away but really didnt go that far, the blankets tangled around im.

"Easy Lil Wing," Dick chuckled softly, using the nickname he used to have for the second Robin, "I just came to check up on you, after all…I heard you were possibly sick."

Jason grumbled, voice dry and sore "You came, you checked and saw now go away"

"Well I suppose I could go…but then what would I do with Alfreds famous cure all chicken veggie soup?" Dick hummed, holding up a container in one hand "I mean…it would go to waste after all…"

Looking up at the mentioning of Alfreds cooking Jason glared at Dick but his gaze kep flicking to the soup. He hadnt had that in ages, heck hadnt had a meal as good as the old Englishmans cooking in such a long…long time and he could smell it.

"Come on Jay, truce for now, you can try to kick my ass once you can keep up" He wiggled the container, "Its Alfreds cooking, you can't say no"

"Damn it Grayson, I hate you" He grumbled, sitting up to watch the Bludhaven Hero saunter into the small sad excuse for a kitchen. "not much is clean…" he mumbled.

Dick ignored the other until he found the bowl and a clean glass, the mess could wait until later. For now he just poured Jason some of the soup.

The scent wafted over to Jasons whose stomach rumbled loudly, adding to the mans embarrassment over being tended to by another man in tights.

Though he grumbled about it, Jason ate almost two bowls before he was once more burrowed under a blanket though this time he was falling asleep against his 'brothers' chest. To tired to complain as an arm wrapped around him and those fingers smoothed light circles along his neck and shoulder.

"Sleep well Lil wing" he mumbled, kissing the top of the others head. "Ill be here till you make me leave…"

"Jerk…" Jason muttered tiredly," Im not some kid you gotta…ngh..okay that feels good"

Dick chuckled, rubbing the back of Jasons neck now "Well that stopped the bitching"

"Ngh, if you were not so good with your hands…I'd kick you out…" One green eye opened to look up a him, getting only a humored smile.

"Not in this state lil wing~" He kissed his nose.

"I will get you sick…I swear it" Jason warned.

"Yeah, you'd try to wouldnt you" Laughing he shook his head.

Jason looked at him evenly before he grabbed Dick by the back of the neck, pressing their lips together and kissing him fully. Tongue swipping at Dicks lips, surprising him enough to slide inside for a moment until Jason had to pull back for a breath. "Hah!"

"Ugh…Jason" he wrinkled his nose "you're sick!"

"I warned you, now stop moving damn it. You're a pillow and you will stay put" The younger of the two grumbled, shifting to get comfortable with his arms clutching Dick to keep him in place.

"Jerk"

"Bitch…"

"Brat"

"Manslut"

"Hey! Uncalled for…" Dick trailed off as he all he got was a light snore, Jason was fast asleep already "Brat…" he smiled, smoothing Jasons hair slowly.


End file.
